Pensées d'un Roi
by Zero-ryuu
Summary: Ou quand Thranduil repense à l'emprisonnement de la compagnie de Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne. Suit le livre.


Alors j'ai écris cet OS sur un coup de tête pour m'insurger de l'image donnée de Thranduil par les bandes annonces du Hobbit. Il n'est pas un tyran. Il n'est pas assoiffé d'or. Il n'est cet être détestable, égoïste et raciste. Thranduil est un roi dont le royaume est en guerre depuis des siècles et donc en état de loi martiale. Ainsi, il a tout droit d'emprisonner les nains le temps de décider de ce qu'il va faire à leur sujet, sans compromettre la sécurité de Mirkwook. Or laisser des nains aller asticoter un dragon à quelques milles de là, ce n'est ce que j'appelle assurer la sécurité.

Ce n'est pas pour autant que je crache sur les films, loin de là. Juste j'ai peur d'être déçue par ce qu'ils ont fait de Thranduil après avoir vu les bandes-annonces. J'ai quand même hâte d'être en décembre! :3 Et j'irai sûrement le voir plus d'une fois, comme le premier film.

Alors lisez, si le cœur vous en dit, cette humble tentative de préserver l'honneur d'un roi admirable. Car je rappelle que, contrairement à Elrond et Galadriel, Thranduil n'a pas d'Anneau de pouvoir pour se protéger de l'Ombre alors qu'elle est à ses portes. Dol Guldur était à la base une forteresse de son père, Oropher.

Ah! Je fais référence à Elu Thingol à un moment. Pour les non-connaisseurs, Elu Thingol, au départ nommé Elwë, fut le premier roi des Sindar. Il fait partie, avec Ingwë des Vanyar et Finwë des Noldor, de l'ambassade qui se rend à Valinor avant la grande migration des elfes. Sauf que lui, il s'arrête en chemin, à Doriath, retenu par son amour pour Melian la Maia. Une partie de son peuple le suit. Doriath résiste à Morgoth grâce à l'Anneau de Melian, protection magique empêchant quiconque avec de mauvaises intentions de rentrer en Doriath. Mais quand Thingol demande aux nains de Nogrod et de Belegost d'incruster le Silmaril en le Nauglamir, son destin est scellé. Le Silmaril attise les convoitises et les nains tuent Thingol pour s'en emparer, causant la première chute du royaume.

Si vous restez encore dans le flou ou que mon résumé plus que succinct vous fait honte, allez lire ou relire le Silmarillon. ;3

* * *

**Pensées d'un Roi**

Thranduil laissa couler le vin, observant, comme décalé du temps, le liquide rouge glisser sur les parois brillantes du verre en cristal. Le Roi était fatigué. Chaque jour la menace venant de Dol Guldur se faisait plus forte, plus présente, plus prenante. Chaque jour des elfes innocents étaient tués, victimes des orcs ou des araignées. Chaque jour Thranduil craignait de recevoir un rapport funeste. Celui de la mort de son fils, l'unique personne qu'il chérissait à être encore en vie. L'Ombre lui avait pris tout le reste.

Il laissa son corps se mouvoir mécaniquement tandis que ses pensées erraient dans de sombres contrées. Parvenu à la fenêtre, son regard fut happé par la masse verte et éclatante des jardins qui fleurissaient même dans ce palais souterrain dans lequel il avait été forcé de se réfugier devant l'avancé des ténèbres. Un sourire étira ses lèvres. La forêt était encore vivante malgré les miasmes de Dol Guldur.

Mais ses forces déclinaient. Inexorablement, Mirkwook et ses habitants se dirigeaient vers leur fin. Aucune de leurs actions ne changeaient les choses. Dol Guldur croissait et sa chape s'étendait à travers la forêt. Encore et encore.

Et voilà que lors d'une des rares réjouissances que son peuple s'octroyait, trop fier pour courber l'échine devant les ténèbres, des nains venaient troubler la joie et la paix si peu éprouvées. Pas n'importe quels nains qui plus est. Mais Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne et certains membres de sa maisonnée. Les nains, têtus, avaient refusé de lui dire où ils se rendaient mais Thranduil n'avait pas besoin de leurs aveux pour comprendre le but de leur quête. Une désespérée et improbable reprise d'Erebor.

Une nouvelle ombre allait tomber sur Mirkwook s'il les laissait faire. L'ombre immense et terrifiante d'un Grand Vers au faîte de sa puissance. Un noir teinté d'or et d'écarlate par les flammes du dragon. Et la forêt brûlerait. Et les elfes mourraient. Et le royaume des Sindar tomberait en ruines, incapable de s'en relever.

-Pensait-il vraiment que je laisserai un tel malheur s'abattre sur mon peuple ?, murmura le Roi en agitant distraitement son verre encore plein. Il se souvenait avec acuité du regard accusateur que Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne avait fait peser sur lui. Un regard par lequel il s'était vu tel un tyran assoiffé d'or et oublieux des lois de l'hospitalité. Il était vrai qu'il avait ordonné d'emprisonner les nains.

Mais, par le grand Ilùvatar, Mirkwook était en état de loi martiale !

En tant que fils de rois, Thorïn Ecu-de-Chêne aurait dû comprendre qu'il était obligé d'agir ainsi. Le pays était en guerre depuis trop d'années pour que la paix ne soit qu'un lointain souvenir pour certains et un espoir jamais connu pour d'autres. Des inconnus, qui plus est des nains, qui étaient trouvés dans le royaume, notamment hors de la route, là où ils ne devraient pas être, tout cela appelait à une extrême prudence. Il devait les arrêter pour savoir leur but. Seul Ilùvatar savait alors s'ils n'étaient pas au service de l'Ennemi, un nouveau maléfique prêt à leur tomber dessus à l'improviste.

Non. Le nain avait eu l'air outré d'être capturé, amené devant lui et questionné. Et il avait poussé l'audace à ne pas vouloir répondre. Alors, Thranduil qui n'aimait guère les Nains, du fait d'une lointaine trahison qui avait coûté la vie d'Elu Thingol, avait senti la colère s'emparer de lui. Sa magnanimité était partie en fumée. Il n'avait pas pris le risque d'offrir au nain ingrat des appartements surveillés et l'avait directement envoyé au cachot. Il était nourri et logé. De quoi allait-il se plaindre ?

Certes il était emprisonné et cela sonnait l'arrêt momentanée, voir le glas, de sa quête. Thranduil haussa les épaules. Le nain n'avait même pas conscience qu'il lui sauvait la vie. Il n'avait aucune chance de tuer Smaug.

Le Roi se décida enfin à vider son verre. Il s'en retourna ensuite à ses papiers qui attendaient qu'il vienne les remplir et les signer. Mirkwook réussissait à se maintenir dans son économie et sa politique malgré la guerre. C'était toujours ça de pris.

Quelques jours plus tard, il apprit que les nains s'étaient enfuis. Les deux elfes en charge de les surveiller avaient préféré déguster bien trop volontiers les nouveaux fûts de Dorwinion. Et les clés des cachots avaient mystérieusement disparu de leurs ceintures. Thranduil les punit pour leur faute, sans être aussi sévère que grand était son désespoir.

Le compte à rebours était lancé. Dans les semaines à venir, la compagnie de Thorin Ecu-de-Chêne allait arriver à la Montagne Solitaire et réveiller la bête qui dormait en son sein. Dans quelques semaines, les nains seraient morts après avoir déchainé l'ire toute puissante d'un dragon.

Thranduil fit venir son principal général et l'accueillit avec un visage fermé.

-Préparez les armures lourdes, dit-il, grave. Que les lances, les javelots et les longues flèches soient sorties. Nous pouvons vaincre les créatures de Dol Gudur en restant vifs et agiles dans les ombres. Mais, pour la bête qui s'éveille à l'est, il nous faudra attaquer de front. Avec toute notre puissance !

Et en silence, Thranduil espéra que cela suffirait s'ils devaient affronter le dragon. Il se surprit même à prier Ilùvatar de donner gain de cause aux nains. Que ces derniers réussissent leur quête, tuent le dragon et reprennent Erebor. Le Roi secoua la tête.

Malheureusement, c'était là un espoir irréalisable.


End file.
